To Love a Stranger
by ElleLegov
Summary: How would you like to be sold to Draco Malfoy for no apparent reason? And when no one will tell you anything about the outside world? Hermione Granger must face these questions.
1. Default Chapter

To Love A Stranger  
  
Elle Legov  
  
Spoilers- None, except for one poss. GoF.  
  
Rating, PG13- R on certain parts. May have some not so nice themes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are going with Mr. Malfoy Miss Granger. He has purchased you and will keep you as long as he wants." Professor McGonagall told me as she led me from my room.  
  
"It is illegal to purchase a human." I told her as she held my arm tighter.  
  
"Not in the wizarding world." She told me as we walked past the Gryffendor common room.  
  
I am utterly dumbfounded. "HARRY, RON, ANYONE. THEY ARE TRYING TO SELL ME TO MALFOY!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
  
"No one is here Hermione. Most of the younger have already left for the train to go home for the summer holiday. And Ronald and Harry left last evening after graduation as did the rest of the seventh years save for Mr. Malfoy and yourself." The Professor tells me as we exit the Gryffendor dorms. Malfoy is waiting outside the doorway. My trunk is next to his.  
  
"I see that everything is in order Professor." He says. "Although I can tell that Miss Granger is a little… well shall we say apprehensive about leaving with me."  
  
"APRENSIVE! I AM NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU FERRET BOY!" I scream at the both of them.  
  
"Hermione we can hear perfectly fine." Malfoy says as he grabs my arm. "Now if we do not leave immediately, we will be late for dinner with my mother." We Apparate away from the school. I look around and see that we are in a huge foyer near a large staircase.  
  
"Mother, we have arrived." Malfoy calls out as he leads me towards a pair of French doors.  
  
"Master Malfoy." A tallish butler comes out of the doors. "You mother was not feeling well, so she decided to go and sleep for a bit. She said to tell you and Miss Granger to dine without her." The tall man takes the trunks that were set by us. "I will deposit these in your rooms."  
  
Malfoy thanks the butler and holds the door open for me as we enter the dining room. He actually has manners for being such a vulgar person. He also pulls out my chair for me. As soon as we are both seated, the table fills with food. I haven't eaten since the banquet last evening after the graduation ceremony. Even though I am starving, I pick at my food. Just being in this hellhole makes me sick to my stomach. At least Lucius isn't alive anymore. I don't even want to think about what he would want to do to me.  
  
"Why do you want me here Malfoy." I ask him.  
  
"First, Call me Draco. Second. Because I find you to be very entertaining." He said as he continued eating. "Please eat. You are making me feel like I am starving you. I don't like to starve who I love." The bastard said he loved me.  
  
"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO BUY ME DRACO MALFOY BUT YOU CANNOT BUY MY LOVE." I slam my chair back and run out of the dining room. I start running up the staircase. All of a sudden Draco Apperates right in front of me.  
  
"I'm not trying to buy your love Hermione." He tells me as he blocks my path.  
  
I snarl at him. "That's a load of bullshit Malfoy and you know it." I try to push him out my way. "If you even appreciated me a little bit you wouldn't have BOUGHT me."  
  
"I do appriciate you. That's why I bought you." He tells me as he finally moves. "Your room is in the second hallway on the left. The third door in." He points me to a hall. I walk in that direction.  
  
"Good night Hermione. Sweet Dreams." Malfoy says as I storm past him.  
  
"Go to hell." I say to him. I find the room he directed me to. It is huge. The room is decorated in deep reds and black. Shit. Whoever decorated this sure was trying to impress me. And they succeeded. It is my dream room. There is a huge four poster bed with red and black sheets. There is a huge bathroom with a bathtub similar to the one in the prefect's bathroom. I need a bath. Then I can go to sleep and try to figure out a way to contact Professor Dumbledore and see if he can get me out of this horrid situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's PoV  
  
"Well how did she take it Draco?" Professor Dumbledore asked me as he talked to me through the fireplace.  
  
"Well, I did exactally what you told me to do. She didn't like being purchased. And she seems to be thinking that I want to do some unhonorable things with her. I hate it when people jump to conclusions." I laughed remembering her resonse at dinner.  
  
The professor laughs. "I suspect that Hermione will not hate you after a while, but Draco, I don't think you should tell her the real reason why she is staying with you. I believe she would become more than a little frightened at that awful idea." I remember the conversation I had with the professor three months ago. He interrupts my train of thought.  
  
"I know that you and Hermione have not gotten along in the past, and still may not harbor the greatest of feelings for each other."  
  
"That's not entiorly correct Professor. I have respected Hermione and even admired her for the past two years since my father's death. After I no longer was forced to practice my father's views, I came to respect many more of my fellow students." I can't believe I am pouring out my heart. The Professor is smiling.  
  
"I knew that placing Hermione with you would be a good choice. You were the two most promising students at Hogwarts in your year. I must be going now, Poppy and I are working on some sort of safety barrier that can be put around hospital tents in case this would escelate into an actual war. Watch your back Draco, Even though your house has been protected, I fear that anything could happen. Watch Miss Granger's as well." With those words he disappeared from the fireplace. I trudged up to my room, passing Hermione's. I stuck my head in. She was asleep, her face still had traces of tears running down it. She must honestly feel not only abandoned, but I must be scaring the shit out of her. I brush a strand of hair away from her face and exit the room. 


	2. Greece?

A/N I know that you all think it is awful that Draco bought Hermione, Realize people that #1 Remember how he treated Dobby? Would it be that below him to buy someone? No I didn't think so. And #2 That He really didn't buy her. That is the story that they gave Hermione. Everyone else knows that she is with him for safety reasons, except Ron and Harry. They only know that she is safe somewhere. Now to the story. Sorry for the wait. My computer crashed!  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
I still wake up at a quarter after six. Father always insisted that we eat at seven sharp. If you were even a minute late, God forbid it. Even after his death, Mother and I still kept our same routines. I don't even want to think about what happened to Mother when I was at school. Father for hating anything Muggle had a fond well should I say taste for Muggle alcohol. The bastard would get drunk before noon. Then when the after affects wore off he would go on a rampage in the dungeons. I get dressed in my Muggle clothes and walk down to breakfast. Already placed on the table are piles of French toast and sausage. I help my self to a large plate as well as a steaming mug of French Vanilla Cappuccino. Soon a very sleepy looking Hermione shuffles into the room. She grabs a mug of cappuccino as well and downs half of it right off.  
  
"Good Morning." I tell her.  
  
"What's so good about it?" She spits at me. "Oh, I forgot, you are not a prisoner here." She starts to pick at her food again.  
  
"Starving yourself isn't going to get me to let you go." I tell her as I place more French toast on her plate.  
  
"OH Really. Well it's sure worth a try." She looks at me. I just stare back.  
  
"Fine Malfoy. I'll eat. Just as long as there are no potions in anything." She says as she starts to eat the French toast.  
  
"I would like it if you would accompany me on a walk around the grounds later. " I ask her as I finish. If she refuses, I won't force her.  
  
She looks up at me. "What is there to see? Dead trees?" She keeps eating.  
  
"No, there are no dead trees, we actually have beautiful gardens. I would really like you to see them." I tell her as I get up from the table. I am surprised by her answer.  
  
"Will I be able to shower first?" She asks.  
  
"Of course. And you might want to put on shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. It can get quite hot here in Greece." I tell her.  
  
"Your house is in Greece?" She questions.  
  
"Yeah, Mum liked Greece, so when Father had the house built, he decided that Greece would be a nice location. It's sunny 250 days out of the year here. Unlike Ireland and Britain. Since we can Floo or Aparate anywhere we need to go, why bother living in Britain. Greece is so much nicer." I tell her. "We are near the coast. So some time we will have to take a trip so you can see some of the beaches."  
  
"That sounds nice." She says as she finishes eating. "I'll be down in a bit." I wonder what sort of change has come over her. She hasn't been this nice at all.  
  
  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
I walked up to my room. This would be my chance to run away. I can try to at least get to some Muggle and claim that I was kidnapped, or I could take the Knight Bus, but Draco still has my wand somewhere. I wonder if the bus even runs in Greece we are an awful ways away from Britain. I quickly shower and put some shorts and a t-shirt on. I also put a little sunscreen on. I get awful freckles if I stay in the sun too long, and I have no clue how long I may have to walk to get somewhere. Draco is waiting at the bottom of the stairway.  
  
"Hi." I tell him as we start to walk towards a pair of French doors that I have never noticed before.  
  
"You look happy finally. Did you decide that demons don't live in Greece?" He hits a point there.  
  
"I don't think you are a demon." I am lying through my teeth. There are a few thousand other things I could call him.  
  
"You sure did last night." He says as we step into a garden. The view takes my breath away. Even at this time of day the garden looks so romantic. There are fountains, stone benches and even a huge rose bush maze. I shudder at the maze entrance.  
  
"Are you scared of mazes?" Draco asks as we stop at a fountain.  
  
"I have been ever since fourth year when Cedric Diggory died." I tell him as I look at the pond. "I really don't have that many great memories of fourth year." I am telling him the truth.  
  
"But you did enjoy the Quote Amazing Bouncing Ferret." He says as he pulls my wand out of his pocket.  
  
"I guess I did. It was pretty funny." I tell him as I start to formulate a plan to grab my wand.  
  
I lunged at Draco hitting him in the nose and pushing him into the fountain as I tried to wrestle my wand away from his grasp. He sits up and splutters.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He asks as he gets out of the fountain still holding my wand.  
  
"I want my wand and my freedom." I tell him.  
  
"Well, I was going to give you your wand and you are as good as free here." He says as he walks towards the house wiping his now bleeding nose on his soggy sleeve.  
  
"What do you mean by that." I ask him as I follow him into the house.  
  
"Never mind." He says as he grabs a towel and holds it to his nose.  
  
"Tell me now." I look at him. He sighs.  
  
"I don't own you. Voldermort is after you and Dumbledore left me in charge of you. Voldermort can't get into my house or within 50 miles of it. They thought it would be a safe place for you to stay." He moves the towel from his nose. It is still gushing blood.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to hit like that? I hardly think pretty boy Potter taught you how to fight." I look at him.  
  
"For your information I learned it from a Muggle movie called Miss Congeniality. And now I will be leaving." I get up to go and leave.  
  
Draco stops me.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You are only protected if I am in the same house as you. Sorry." 


	3. A Walk and Tea

I apologize for taking so long. Happy Reading. P.s I am about a 16th of the way done with my full-length book I hope to someday be as rich as J.K.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked Malfoy.  
  
"It's easy enough. My mother put a protection charm on me as a child, so that if Voldermort comes within 50 miles of me, he suffers from a great deal of pain." Malfoy says as he uses his wand to suck water from his clothing. "She did it to protect me from my father's idea that I would become a death eater." He finished drying himself. "Now would you like your wand back, but only if you decide to stay here." He gives me a questioning look.  
  
I sit on the edge of the fountain and ponder my fate. Stay with Malfoy the non-death eater, and avoid him at all costs, or leave and have Voldermort find me. Gee, neither sound too great, but I guess my chances are a little better with Malfoy.  
  
"Not that I have much of a choice, but I guess that I will stay." I tell him as he hands me my wand and I dry my clothing.  
  
"I do have a small favor to ask." He says as I finish drying off.  
  
"What." I ask.  
  
"Could you please fix my nose? I think you broke it." He has blood gushing from his nose.  
  
"You are such a great wizard. Fix it yourself." I tell him.  
  
"I never paid attention to the spells that Madame Pomfrey taught us." He says as he holds a monogrammed handkerchief to his nose.  
  
"Fine." I fix his nose quickly.  
  
"Shall we continue on our tour of the grounds then?" He starts walking again. I follow him.  
  
"These are mainly my mother's rose gardens in this section. Each 5 square meters is a different type of rose. Over here, she has the one that is named after the Muggle actress Marilyn Monroe. We have over 200 different kinds of roses in the garden; there is a special one in the center of the maze, that isn't found too many places in the world. If you get over your thing about mazes I'll show them to you sometime." He turns a corner.  
  
"I don't have 'a thing' about mazes, I just am a little apprehensive of them since when Cedric died." I told him. Then the view I see takes my breath away.  
  
"It's a really nice view from here." Malfoy says as we look out over the cliff. There is nothing but trees and flowers below us, all the way to the ocean.  
  
"Nice? It's probably the prettiest view that I have ever seen." I tell him as we turn down another path.  
  
"That's what my mum says." Malfoy says. "Hopefully you can meet her at lunch today."  
  
I actually start to wonder what Malfoy's mum would be like. Probably just like Pansy Parkinson, or Millicent the bullfrog.  
  
"I think you would actually like talking to my mother. She always thinks she is right, and as I recall from school, you always thought you were too." Malfoy said. "Especially when we had to anything together as Head Boy and Head Girl."  
  
"Don't remind me." I told him. The mansion is coming back into view.  
  
"Why Hermione?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, you think I actually enjoyed having to work with you? You were too pigheaded for your own good, may I remind you of the blue bubble incident?" I am prepared for a full argument.  
  
"NO." He says.  
  
"Well, I will anyway. Whose idea was the one to fill the school with blue bubble to make students smile, only to find that when they popped, everyone who touched them broke out in blue hives? And then you tested them in our rooms, AND I TURNED into a mess of BLUE HIVES." I tell him.  
  
Malfoy comes to his defense. "I brought you twenty books while you were in the Hospital Wing. And I brought chocolate."  
  
"Ok. I'll let you off on it for now, considering I have to stay in the same house as you forever." I remember that I have no clue how long I will be stuck here. "Hey Draco, I was supposed to go on a date with OLIVER WOOD last night. WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" I remember my plans.  
  
"I told him we were having a co-ed sleepover that wouldn't involve sleep." Draco looks at me.  
  
"IF YOU TOLD HIM THAT I SWEAR TO Goduanm…" He places his hand over my mouth.  
  
He smiles. "He was in on the plan. If something went wrong, and I couldn't take you with me, he was going to drug your dinner and have me come and get you."  
  
I am flabbergasted. "So the whole date was a setup?" I am annoyed.  
  
He looks at me. "No, Wood said he would gladly wait until they killed Voldermort, but by then you will have succumbed to the Malfoy charm and won't care about other guys."  
  
"That will be a cold day in hell." I tell him as the butler approaches us.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mrs. Malfoy requests your presence in the Library for tea. Master Malfoy, your mother informed me you were on your own." The butler leaves.  
  
"Typical." Malfoy says as he leads me to the library.  
  
"What is?" I ask him.  
  
"That my mother lets me starve while she had tea with someone else." He smiles.  
  
"That's your own damn fault." I tell him as he approaches a double doorway.  
  
"I guess that I will go and eat something, since I am not invited. Oh well, save me some cake." He walks back down a flight of stairs.  
  
I cautiously open the door on the left side.  
  
"Come in Hermione." I hear a voice directing me from across the seemingly mile wide room.  
  
I see a blonde woman seated at a small table near a ceiling high window.  
  
"Good afternoon Hermione." Draco's mother says as I seat myself at the table.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy." I greet her. She is quite a pretty woman.  
  
"Oh please call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound like an 80- year old woman." She laughs.  
  
"I will remember that Narcissa." I tell her as she pours some of the tea that magically appears on the table. A large layer cake appears as well. She cuts me a fairly large piece.  
  
"Now, I can only imagine what my son told you about depriving him of tea, but I left a few pieces of cake for him in the dining room. I have excluded him from tea due to his atrocious manners. You would think he was born a heathen." She laughs.  
  
"Now, I have a few items here for you, to help you find your way around the household. I have a map; I believe you will recognize the makers. A certain Mooney, Padfoot and company. They used to be quite close to Lily and myself before things went bad close to 17 years ago. This map shows the entire house, as well as the grounds. To release the proper enlarged picture, simply ask for the correct section, and say, "Pretty please with a doxy on top." The boys I used to chum around with had twisted senses of humor. They made this map just after Lucius and I were married. There is another one of the Library that I conjured up. It lists the titles, and where to find them. They are mostly listed in groups dealing with their main theme. Now shall we finish tea?" 


End file.
